A differential is a device, usually employing gears, that is capable of transmitting torque and permitting rotation of different shafts at different speeds. Known differentials have cases that are cast from metals such as iron, and are often heavy and volumetrically undesirable. Assembly of known differentials can be difficult, oftentimes requiring bolting as well as welding. The use of “feed-in and rotate processes” when cast iron differential cases are manufactured is also known. Welding of the differentials formed from cast iron, in particular, can undesirably require the use of filler wire to provide an acceptable weld.
There is a continuing need for a differential case assembly that is lighter compared to known cast iron designs, minimizes a required packaging space, minimizes assembly complexity, and can be employed with different numbers of gears. A differential case assembly that facilitates welding and eliminates a need for multiple nuts/bolts in the assembly process is also desired.